Guía práctica sobre una sangre sucia
by Astheria
Summary: No todo era malo o bueno –eso decía tu mamá- así que esos maravillosos inventos muggles no tenían por qué determinar que ellos eran buenos… y el ser sangre pura no significaba directamente que eran superiores a los hijos de muggles… ¿O sí? Necesitabas saberlo. AU
1. Draco y la curiosidad

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling. Solamente he tomado prestados sus personajes para esta historia.

* * *

 **Guía práctica sobre una sangre sucia**

 _Draco y la curiosidad_

 _¡Ah!, la curiosidad…_ siempre pudo más que él.

Desde muy chico había deseado conocer todo aquello que se escapaba de su pequeño mundo en expansión, porque _–aunque el resto se no percatara de ello-_ los padres sangre pura eran muy recelosos cuando se trataba de la educación de sus hijos. Draco nunca había entendido el porqué, pero solo sabía que necesitaba más que aquello que se le ofrecía.

Y es que eso sí, su madre no estaba criando a un tonto _–eso decía con frecuencia-_ y siempre le había alentado a que aprendiera más y conociera su entorno, su magia y las intrincadas ramificaciones de su árbol genealógico.

Él se sentía honrado de pertenecer a aquella familia, de su magia y de la curiosidad que se le fue entregada como un don.

Le encantaba aprender y explorar.

La primera vez que supo del quidditch _–gracias a un estupendo libro que le compró su padre y a un par de partidos a los que llegó a ir-_ sintió el intenso deseo de volar por sí mismo y atrapar entre sus pequeños dedos la dorada snitch…así que pidió una escoba voladora.

Sus padres no se lo negaron, pero tenía prohibido volar pues _"Eres muy pequeño."_ , remedó con desgana al recordar las palabras de sus padres. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces regalarle una escoba?

Resopló.

Draco no podía sentirse más en desacuerdo con ellos, así que una noche _–mientras todos dormían-_ se escabulló con la escoba en mano e intentó emprender su primer vuelo.

Podía sentir el encantador cosquilleo de la magia en el mismo instante en el que sostuvo la escoba y pateó el suelo, del mismo modo en el que vio a los jugadores hacerlo en los partidos.

No hubo problema alguno al despegar, el aire nocturno le bañaba el rostro, el cabello se le despeinaba en extraños ángulos y el pijama le hondeaba sin parar mientras el corazón tamborileaba fuertemente contra su infantil pecho y sus oídos.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de una pequeña zona en los jardines tranquilos de Malfoy Manor… _y se sentía vivo_ , como nunca en su corta vida se había sentido. Y si, las vueltas eran algo erráticas – _dada la inexperiencia-_ pero le importaba poco.

Se sentía natural, _se sentía en su ambiente_.

Su respiración oscilaba frenética y el vaho se escapaba de entre sus labios. Hacía frío, sí, pero en realidad no lo sentía, al contrario, sentía un intenso y cosquilleante calor que le encantaba.

 _Estaba rompiendo las reglas._

Pura adrenalina se arremolinaba en su interior y dejaba aflorar una sonrisa que se repetiría en su rostro a lo largo de los años, una sonrisa característicamente traviesa.

Claro, cuando todo hubo acabado _–y aceptó mentalmente que debía volver antes de que supieran que estaba fuera de la casa, volando en la escoba que, se supone, no debía utilizar-_ se dio cuenta de cierto detalle, algo fundamental…no sabía cómo bajar de allí.

Esta carencia se vio reflejada cuando rodó sobre sí mismo contra el césped al aterrizar de mala manera. Su pijama se había ensuciado, las rodillas le escocían y el cabello se le había llenado de hojas y tierra… _¡Pero se sentía maravilloso!_

Claro, sus padres no compartieron la misma opinión al respecto cuando se enteraron, pero Draco solo veía ante sí aquella nueva experiencia y la revivía mentalmente sin parar.

Sus huellas habían bañado el inmaculado mármol de la entrada y el pijama sucio no hizo más que delatarle, si es que quedaban dudas.

Un elfo doméstico le curó las rodillas raspadas mientras escuchaba de manera ausente a su padre, quien le regañaba por no comportarse como era lo esperado.

Draco ahora tenía algo claro, le encantaba volar y no iba a parar de hacerlo hasta dominarlo. Llevar la contraria nunca había sido tan satisfactorio como entonces.

Aquella no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que el menor de los Malfoy se dedicó a explorar y descubrir cosas por su cuenta, pero sin dudas fue de las experiencias más gratificantes que había tenido h _asta el momento_.

Ahora, mientras esperaba que fuese su turno con el sombrero seleccionador, algo llamó su atención y los recuerdos de su escoba y las ganas de volar se encontraron disueltos.

Una chica caminaba hacia el taburete y Draco no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisilla de sus labios porque _–al caminar-_ el cabello desastroso de la chica rebotaba graciosamente y se le hacía curioso, _parecía un gran arbusto, un arbusto botador muy gracioso._

La chica fue seleccionada para Gryffindor y a Draco se le borró un poco la sonrisa de los labios… _una leona_. Suprimió entonces una mueca de desagrado.

Bueno, _va bien con su cabello_.

Cuando finalmente es llamado al taburete, es bastante evidente a qué casa iba a ir, los Malfoy solo pertenecían a un lugar. El sombrero apenas le roza la cabeza cuando la abertura se mueve e interrumpe el sonido quieto del gran comedor.

 _—¡SLYTHERIN! —_ grita el sombrero y su voz le llena los oídos y reverbera en cada célula de su ser. Esto era importante y lo sabía, la casa a la que le habían seleccionado significaba mucho más que solo un color más para complementar su uniforme o una mesa dónde sentarse.

 _Ser Slytherin era un honor._

Su mente volvió entonces a centrarse en aquello que añoraba, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno _–que en realidad era el techo del gran comedor que había sido hechizado-_ y se acomodó mejor entre sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Ese año _–por ser de primer curso-_ no podría entrar al equipo de quidditch, pero aquello no le desanimaba. El segundo curso sería su momento, se uniría al equipo y sería un gran buscador _–porque esa era precisamente su posición favorita en el equipo-_ y podría volar sobre el campo, escuchando los gritos de la multitud clamando su nombre.

Aquello era su motivación ya que las clases habían resultado ser aburridas desde un comienzo y su mente se iba a otra parte, o bueno, estaba allí mismo, pero en otros asuntos; otras cosas que estaban específicamente relacionadas con cierto arbusto que se encontraba unos asientos adelante del suyo, específicamente frente al profesor.

Bien, la cuestión era la siguiente…La chica arbusto había resultado ser hija de muggles, una sangre sucia… ¡Y eso no tenía sentido!

Toda su vida _–no era mucho, pero venga, era toda su existencia-_ Draco había crecido con la idea de que los sangre sucia habían llegado al mundo de los magos para robarles sus trabajos y propagar enfermedades. Eran horribles _(como trolls)_ , mal olientes _(como trolls)_ , estúpidos ( _como trolls)_ y…bueno, básicamente eran como trolls pequeños, con apenas capacidad mágica en su interior.

También tenía entendido que los hijos de muggles que resultaban ser mágicos obtenían sus poderes al robarlos de los hijos nacidos de padres sangre pura, _squibs_. De este modo, Draco podía deducir que los sangre sucia eran unos ladrones y manipuladores maliciosos de mucho cuidado.

Eran inferiores y no merecedores de la magia que portaban.

Su padre no quería que se mezclase con ese tipo de gente e intentó enviarlo a otra escuela mágica, _Durmstrang_ , pero su madre se negó en redondo.

Aun así, aquella chica definitivamente no parecía encajar con aquella descripción de los sangre sucia y Draco buscaba semejanzas constantemente. Si incluso sus compañeros decían lo mismo que sus padres…algo de razón debían llevar… ¿No?

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo observando detalladamente si Granger _–la chica arbusto-_ tenía verrugas o pústulas _–bueno, también alguna cosa similar a un troll-_ en algún sitio de su cuerpo, pero _–salvo algunas pechas sobre la nariz, que notó en la clase de vuelo-_ no pudo distinguir mucho más.

 _—¡Arriba! —_ gritaba ella a la escoba, misma que se encontraba rotundamente negada a moverse. Su cabello de arbusto se mecía en la brisa de la mañana mientras ella miraba de manera desafiante a la escoba.

Volar no era para todos.

Tampoco parecía especialmente estúpida, de hecho, parecía tener una gran facilidad en las materias _–para ser una sangre sucia-_ y aquello le desconcertaba a Draco porque _–por muchos libros que leyera-_ la magia era algo que iba más allá de solo la teoría impresa en pliegos de pergamino y libros viejos. Se suponía que los sangre sucia apenas y serían capaces de leer.

Una sonrisilla ladina se dibujó en los labios del Slytherin al pensar que, en realidad, la descripción de los sangre sucia le iba como anillo al dedo a Crabbe y Goyle.

De hecho, en la clase de vuelo había acabado fastidiando a Longbottom, un chico sangre pura _–de Gryffindor, para variar-_ que definitivamente parecía más un troll que otra cosa.

El chico era torpe y eso le molestaba, ¿para qué lo iba a negar?

Así que cuando arruinó la clase de vuelo _–tal como Draco lo esperaba-_ su recordadora rodó por el suelo y Draco decidió tomarse la libertar de robarla.

Claro, el asunto no terminó satisfactoriamente dado que el idiota de Potter arruinó su diversión…pero Potter era otro tema.

Si debía ser sincero, el resto de los alumnos que eran hijos de muggles también parecían carecer de dichas _"cuestiones de trolls"_ al igual que Granger, pero ninguno le causaba tanto conflicto como ella.

Quizás era porque rivalizaba con él en clases, quizás…

Una tarde _–sin que nadie se diera cuenta-_ Draco se acercó a la biblioteca y cogió un libro sobre estudios muggles _–una asignatura denigrante y asquerosa…como estudiar ratas, según palabras de su padre-_ y se sentó en un pasillo oscuro, entre las estanterías de libros menos visitados, y allí, agudizando la vista _–o intentando hacerlo al entrecerrar los ojos tras las rubias pestañas-_ comenzó a ojear apresuradamente el libro.

 _Nada_ , nada de lo que conocía sobre ellos salía reflejado en el libro…aunque sí otras cosas.

Acabó leyendo durante un largo rato sobre los muggles y sus soluciones a la falta de magia. Draco sabía que muchos amantes de los sangre sucia no tenían problema con usar objetos muggles _–incluso hechizarlos-_ pero igualmente algunos le llamaron la atención, aunque no estuviera bien visto que fuera así.

También estaban algunos medios de transporte que ya conocía _–no por usarlos él mismo, la verdad-_ pero que le seguían sorprendiendo por la forma en que funcionaban ya que _–ellos como magos-_ si querían que un objeto se moviera simplemente lo hechizaban, pero los muggles _–que carecían de esos poderes-_ utilizaban su ingenio para crear artefactos como…motores que hacían andar sus coches a velocidades vertiginosas ¡Y aviones!, que eran como unos pájaros gigantes de metal que surcaban los cielos, ¡Como una escoba!

Cerró el libro de golpe, conforme una sensación extraña se le trepaba en el estómago y se aferraba a su garganta. Si su padre se enteraba de aquello…su hijo, _su precioso hijo sangre pura_ leyendo sobre muggles, ahí, tirado sobre el suelo como un perro.

Se levantó, limpió su túnica con unas cuantas palmadas y se largó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

Lo malo _–para su padre, para él no tanto-_ es que aquella noche, entre los doseles de Slytherin, Draco soñó que volaba un avión _… ¡Y era genial!_

 _Demonios, ¡no debería estar pensando esas cosas!...¿o sí?_

Draco comenzaba a sentirse infantil, porque pensar que los hijos de muggles eran así, justo como un troll, era _–cuando menos-_ inmaduro.

Pero su padre no era un inmaduro ¿por qué le había dicho esas cosas sobre los sangre sucia?, y sus compañeros de casa pensaban igual que su padre… ¿Debía él pensar lo mismo sin siquiera cuestionarlo?

 _No, eso no ha sido lo que te inculcó tu madre_ , pensó.

Cada vez se sentía más confundido y _–si algo estaba claro para él-_ necesitaba despejar aquellas dudas.

Quizás _–y solo quizás-_ ellos eran mucho peor de lo que su padre le había dicho y lo había ocultado en un afán de protegerle…esa maña que de los sangre pura por ser sumamente discretos con ciertos asuntos ¿sería eso?

 _Tenía un presentimiento…_

No era tonto, su padre había hablado poco sobre el tema, pero él ya lo había averiguado un poco por su cuenta.

Los magos oscuros existían, aquello era un hecho, muchas cosas secretas que su padre nunca le dijo y es que sí, había mucho más allá de lo que apenas conocías dentro de su pequeña burbuja de seguridad.

Los libros no siempre contaban la realidad, no todo era malo o bueno _–eso decía su madre-_ así que esos maravillosos inventos no significaban directamente que ellos eran buenos…y el ser sangre pura no significaba que eran superiores a los hijos de muggles… ¿o sí?

 _Necesitaba saberlo._

 _Y tomó la decisión._

Ese año no podría jugar al quidditch ni nada similar así que ahora tenía una nueva misión, una que realizaría a la perfección porque _–después de todo-_ era un Malfoy, había ciertos estándares que cumplir.

 _Iba a descubrir toda la verdad._

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

Hihi!

Si bien quiero escribir el segundo capítulo para "Hidromiel", también me sentí tentada a escribir un short fic (que es lo que tengo planeado para esta historia) y que fuese específicamente un Dramione.

Me gusta la idea de tratar temas como lo que algunos podrían considerar moralmente correcto o incorrecto y los prejuicios ¿Quién mejor para hablarnos de prejuicios que el propio Draco Malfoy?

 _¿Creen que merezca un review?_


	2. La verdad sobre los trolls

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Guía práctica sobre una sangre sucia**

 **La verdad sobre los trolls**

 _Porque los nacidos de muggles no se les parecen tanto, en realidad._

Draco Malfoy andaba a paso herido entre las extensas hileras de libros, sus dedos se deslizaban con parsimonia en el lomo de los ejemplares mientras gesticulaba con sus labios el nombre que llevabas grabado cada uno de ellos.

Atrapó uno en particular y se ocultó al fondo del pasillo, mientras ojeaba atentamente página por página.

No, definitivamente no, en _la historia de Hogwarts_ no había absolutamente nada sobre perros de tres cabezas, ni tesoros escondidos bajo trampillas. Tampoco encontró demasiada información en ningún libro sobre los perros de tres cabezas ya que, al parecer, no eran seres demasiado amigables y retratables…siendo sincero, Draco podía entender aquello.

Cerró el libro en un sonoro golpe de frustración y la voz de la señora Pince no se hizo esperar. Draco murmuró de mala gana una disculpa _–si es que, a eso, que sonó como un hosco gruñido, podía llamársele como tal-_ y se encaminó fuera de la dichosa biblioteca, luego de introducir _–de forma poco amable-_ el susodicho ejemplar del libro sobre criaturas mágicas en medio de otros ejemplares que nada tenía que ver al lugar donde originalmente lo encontró.

Draco no era tonto y encima tenía buen oído, así que había prestado suma atención a Potter y Weasley cuando aparecieron al día siguiente de su _pequeña jugarreta._

Básicamente…Draco había citado a Potter a un "duelo" _–porque claro, no podía llamarse como tal en realidad dado que sus habilidades mágicas sobre duelos no eras especialmente extensas-_ en medio de la noche y en uno de esos pasillos que recordaba ligeramente prohibido. Desafortunadamente su plan no funcionó, no habían expulsado a Potter y tampoco parecía haber sido colgado de los pulgares junto a Weasley.

Siendo sincero, tampoco es que importara demasiado, solo había querido desquitarse un poco, después de todo, Potter había herido su orgullo al pasar tan olímpicamente de su amistad, _pero solo un poco._

— _Es algo muy valioso o muy peligroso—_ había dicho Weasley al día siguiente mientras rascaba su pecosa nariz y miraba dentro del gran comedor. Draco simplemente agudizó el oído _–como quien no quiere la cosa-_ y fijó la mirada con infinita atención a alguna cosa sumamente importante en sus uñas.

Resumiendo todo lo que pudo captar, aquella noche en la que Potter y él iban a batirse en duelo _–y en la que obviamente Draco solo se encargó de dormir a sus anchas-_ Weasley y Potter acabaron huyendo junto a Longbottom y Granger justo a la habitación del pasillo prohibido donde, al parecer, no deberían estar.

¿Y qué habían encontrado?

Pues bien, lo de siempre, un perro de tres cabezas _–muy aterrador, a palabras de Weasley-_ parado sobre una trampilla que muy probablemente ocultaba algo de valor, un tesoro muy valioso _–según la opinión de Draco-_ que solo podía estar bien resguardado en Hogwarts.

Recordaba que en alguna ocasión su padre llegó a mencionar algo así como que Hogwarts era un lugar sumamente seguro porque _"El viejo deschavetado" –como llamó a Dumbledore antes de sorber otro poco de licor de su preciosa y fina copa llena de vino navideño-_ era alguien con quien no muchos deseaban meterse, muchos menos con aquella escuela y sus mágicas defensas.

Ahora la curiosidad le carcomía la cabeza, imaginando desde la más sencilla hasta la más hilarante de las reliquias que podían estar allí resguardadas.

Cuando finalmente llegó al comedor _–luego de su rabieta en la biblioteca-_ se sentó entre los suyos, se permitió mirar _–con fingido odio-_ hacia la mesa de los leones.

Le habría encantado poder escuchar más sobre el asunto, y justo allí estaban Longbottom, Potter y Weasley hablando, de modo que Draco solo podía imaginar que _–probablemente-_ sería sobre el can de tres cabezas que había a unos pisos sobre sus cabezas. De cualquier modo, Draco solo podía hacerse ideas e intentar leer labios _–cosa que no se le daba muy bien-_ ya que el ruido en el sitio no le permitía escucharlos.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró entre el grupillo al darse cuenta de que algo faltaba, fijándose en cada cabeza de la mesa y percatándose de que el arbusto no estaba en ninguna parte.

 _¿Dónde demonios se había metido Granger?_

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del gran comedor se abrió estruendosamente, dejándole el paso a un tembloroso profesor Quirrell.

El turbante se enredaba de forma retorcida sobre la cabeza y parecía derretírsele sobre el cráneo, aunque en realidad solo estaba mal puesto. También llevaba la túnica sucia y Draco podía oler _–desde allí donde estaba-_ un ligero aroma a calcetín sucio y cloaca, olor que parecía venir del propio Quirrell.

Corrió hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Dumbledore y gritó jadeante.

— _¡Un troll…en las mazmorras! —_ el murmullo escandalizado no se hizo esperar cuando, a media frase, el profesor Quirrell se desplomó en el suelo como si fuese un muñeco.

Pansy _–una de las compañeras de Draco-_ se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó un chillido que _–en su opinión-_ sonó algo exagerado.

Pero aquello no quedó allí, había más gritos. Profesores llamando a los prefectos, prefectos llamando a los alumnos y alumnos murmurando ansiosos por resguardar sus jóvenes almas en las cálidas y seguras salas comunes.

¿Cómo demonios había entrado un troll?, eran realmente tontos, ¿Cómo era posible que uno burlara la seguridad de Hogwarts?

 _Y justo cuando resguardaban algo en el tercer piso…_

Draco miró a la multitud organizarse gracias a los prefectos, pero seguía sin encontrar al inconfundible arbusto entre las columnillas de alumnos que avanzaban apresuradamente hacia la salida.

 _¿Y Granger?_

 _¿Y a ti qué te importa?,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, esa que siempre le recordaba su lugar.

Así es, ¿Y a él qué le importaba?, en dado caso, solo sería una sangre sucia menos en el mundo si es que el troll llegaba a encontrarla. Al menos eso se decía a sí mismo mientras era guiado junto a los miembros de su casa fuera del gran comedor.

Había comenzado a caminar junto a ellos cuando vio a Potter y compañía escabullirse del resto de los Gryffindor y escaparse hacia un pasillo hacia su derecha.

 _¿Y a ti qué te importa?_ , se repitió como un cántico y cernió la mano alrededor de la esbelta varita, aún resguardada bajo la túnica.

Andaba algo rezagado, si Crabbe, Goyle y los demás lo habían notado, no hicieron nada para evitarlo, nadie le cuestionaba jamás.

Miró sobre su hombro, Potter y Weasley ya no se veían a través del pasillo.

 _¿Irían por Granger?_

Ellos no se llevaban muy bien con ella _–por lo que habías notado-_ no había verdaderas razones para buscarla, ¿no?

Paró de caminar, su corazón le repiqueteaba al ritmo de los apresurados pasos que se alejaban a las zonas seguras. Alumnos iban y venían a su alrededor, apenas rozando los finos hombros del rubio. El grupo de Slytherin se alejaba más y más así que debía hacer algo…

 _Y echó a correr._

Las llameantes lámparas bañaban con su luz los pasillos del castillo conforme iba a través de ellos, guiado por el inconfundible aroma a podrido y calcetines sucios.

Entonces Draco paró en seco y se agazapó contra una de las columnas al ver a aquél ser enorme y amorfo arrastrar pesadamente un bastón de madera y luego dando una vuelta en dirección a otro de los pasillos. La respiración de Draco se le había acelerado por la carrera y la sentía demasiado ruidosa como para pasar desapercibida; aun así, el sonido fuerte junto al retumbar de las pisadas del troll y el arrastrar del morboso bastón mohoso eran definitivamente lo único que se escuchaba.

 _No, los trolls no se parecían en nada a Granger_ , murmuró la voz en su cabeza, mientras observaba al ser desaparecer en la esquina cuando acabó de doblar el paso.

Despacio _–y con mucho cuidado-_ se deslizó contra la pared y miró hacia el pasillo, avanzando poco a poco contra las columnas. Al otro lado pudo distinguir claramente una mata de pelo rojo y a su lado una figura que se mimetizaba pobremente contra la pared. Draco imaginó su propia situación, probablemente su cabello rubio llamaba también la atención.

El troll detuvo su andar y miró torpemente hacia un costado, una puerta enorme se encontraba abierta y la luz clamaba su atención como si se tratase de una polilla. El ser giró toscamente sobre su propio eje y comenzó a andar dentro de la estancia.

Draco intercambió una mirada rápida con Potter conforme aquello ocurría y con su dedo comenzó a señalar hacia la puerta. Notó entonces que sus manos temblaban un poco.

— _¡La llave está en la cerradura! —_ se percató el chico de cabellera oscura.

Entonces pasó, nadie se puso de acuerdo para ello, pero todos corrieron hasta la puerta, la empujaron, pasaron la llave y echaron a correr sin rumbo aparente.

 _¡Y Draco se sentía vivo, eufórico!,_ el olor a calcetín sucio se disipaba y tanto Potter como Weasley parecían compartir la misma emoción que él por qué unas sonrisas _–que luego se transformaron en risas-_ se dibujaban en sus rostros.

¡Habían encerrado al troll!, con lo idiota que era podría quedarse eternamente allí. Draco sintió unas indescriptibles y burbujeantes ganas de reír a carcajadas al imaginar al troll andar alrededor de las cuatro paredes hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero ésta murió en su garganta cuando lo escuchó; un agudo grito había llenado los pasillos y reverberaba en su cabeza. Había parado en seco y miraba con horror el rostro de sus acompañantes, quienes habían hecho el mismo gesto.

Podía sentir el corazón latirle tan fuerte que casi le cortaba la respiración, era evidente quién había gritado.

Ahora habían echado a correr en dirección al lugar donde habían encerrado al troll.

Por supuesto, la única persona que podía estar allí era precisamente aquella que faltó al gran comedor y desconocía que un troll rondaba los pasillos. Weasley giró rápidamente la llave y al entrar la vieron.

Hermione Granger estaba acorralada en uno de los cubículos mientras un desastre la rodeaba. Había trozos de cañería en todos los rincones, metal _–que alguna vez formó parte de los cubículos-_ doblado en formas abstractas y porcelana resquebrajada flotando en pequeños charcos de agua que crecían poco a poco, dado que la fuga no paraba.

Habían encerrado al troll en el baño de chicas, _justo con Granger._

— _¡Debemos distraerlo! —_ gritó Potter, el aire dentro del lugar esa sumamente nauseabundo.

Draco cogió un trozo de cañería y _–con una puntería que años después sería motivo de hilarantes historias-_ golpeó al troll de lleno en su deforme cabeza gris, provocando un ruido extraño.

El troll giró un poco su cabeza a un costado, pero no pasó de andar hacia Granger.

 _Joder, joder, joder…_

— _¡Oye, ven aquí, cabeza hueca! —_ bramó Weasley a su lado luego de lanzarle un trozo de lo que alguna vez fue un lavamanos. Esta vez el ser gruñó, visiblemente confundido, y se dio la vuelta para encararles.

Potter no esperó más y se escabulló a un lado del troll, tirando de Granger, o eso le pareció escuchar a Draco, dado que no podía apartar la mirada del troll que ahora los perseguía.

Un manotazo armado con el bastón mohoso hizo que unos lavamanos se resquebrajaran como simples galletas y Weasley acabó junto a Draco, arrestándose en el suelo al esquivar el golpe. La varita de Draco _–en medio de la situación-_ había caído cerca del troll y no había manera de recuperarla.

— _¡Rápido! —_ la garganta de Draco se sintió rasposa al pronunciar aquello, estaba seca y con toda razón, se sentía aterrado y el temblor de sus dedos había aumentado ahora que no podía cerrarlos alrededor de su preciada varita que yacía bajo los escombros.

Lanzó otro trozo de cañería que dio a parar justo en la extraña nariz del troll, que aulló e intentó echarse encima de Weasley…pero no lo hizo; la figura delgada de Potter colgaba ahora de su cuello y se mecía en el aire cuando otro aullido salió de la pestilente boca del troll.

Si los ojos de Draco no le engañaban _–que ya todo era bastante surrealista, a decir verdad-_ podía ver la varita de Potter clavada en la nariz del troll y cómo el ser gris se zarandeaba intentando arrancarse a Potter del cuello, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre su propio eje. Debían hacer algo con urgencia o aquello acabaría realmente mal.

— _¡Harry! —_ gritó Weasley a un costado de Draco, quien miraba alrededor cuando captó el bastón del troll a un lado, se había caído cuando Potter se colgó de su cuello _—. ¡El bastón! —_ dijo Weasley de pronto, mirando en la misma dirección.

— _¡No tengo mi varita! —_ gimió Draco, observando ahora como una de las manos de Potter se resbalaba del grueso cuello del troll.

Pero el grito de Weasley acalló la voz de Draco y todo lo que este pudo ver fue el bastón flotando sobre la cabeza del gigante ser gris.

— _¡Sal de ahí! —_ le gritó Draco a Potter, quien se dejó caer de inmediato y comenzó a correr justo en el momento en el que el bastón golpeaba pesadamente la amorfa fisonomía craneal de troll y un ruido _–similar al producido por una nuez hueca-_ resonó, amplificado por las baldosas.

El troll soltó un quejido y comenzó a tambalearse.

Todos parecieron entender lo que ocurría y dieron unos pasos atrás mientras Granger seguía contra la pared, casi como si deseara fusionarse con ella.

El troll se balanceó sobre sí mismo y cayó cuan largo y pesado era sobre su propia cara pálida.

— _¿Está muerto? —_ preguntó Draco, rompiendo ese silencio extraño luego de la tormenta, rodeando al troll.

— _No lo creo, probablemente solo se haya desmayado—_ intervino Potter.

Granger finalmente dio a correr hacia donde estaban agrupados, se veía sumamente pálida pero la verdad es que _-si observaban entre sí sus respectivos rostros-_ todos parecían estarlo.

Potter _–quien había recuperado su varita antes de caer-_ la limpiaba contra una de las baldosas sin mucho éxito, optando por sacudirla y finalmente limpiarla en la piel del troll, gimiendo lastimeramente algo similar a _"Puaj, moco de troll"._

Draco miró alrededor en busca de su varita y la sacó de debajo de unos escombros, justo al lado del troll. La guardó en su túnica y miró a su alrededor, admirando el improvisado campo de batalla…todo estaba hecho un desastre.

Se sentía extraño allí parado en medio de grandes charcos de agua, trozos de roída cañería y baldosas... _rodeado de tres Gryffindor_ que seguramente se sentía igual de extraños que él.

Granger les enviaba a todos una mirada agradecida, _incluyéndole a él_. Había intentado decir algo, pero su labio inferior temblaba y la pudo ver apretujándose fuertemente las manos, incapaz de formular palabra alguna. La verdad es que Draco no necesitaba nada de aquello.

Nadie dijo nada respecto a su presencia allí, no le hicieron preguntas y la verdad es que se sentía agradecido de aquello porque ni siquiera él entendía el porqué de muchas cosas ocurridas en lo que iba de aquél día.

Simplemente había obedecido un impulso.

Con el terror disipándose dentro de ellos y siendo prontamente sustituido por puro éxtasis, unas sonrisas fueron interrumpidas por la ruidosa entrada de un grupo de profesores.

 _Oh, no…_ definitivamente habían hecho demasiado ruido como para pasar desapercibidos.

Snape fue el primero a quien Draco se atrevió a mirar directamente al rostro, lo que fue un error, pues este solo le devolvió una mirada cuya expresión podría hacerse pasar por decepción… _y es que probablemente eso era._

Draco era su favorito, su familia y él compartía una buena amistad con Snape, de modo que una pesada sensación se agrupó en el estómago de Draco y apartó la mirada.

Su mente ya se había perdido en las hipotéticas realidades que se podían avecinar, siendo todos expulsados de Hogwarts y él acabando desterrado de la familia, viviendo entre los muggles como _un squib_ porque romperían su varita.

Su preciada varita _–la apretó contra su pecho, aún dentro de la túnica-_ cuando notó al profesor Snape inclinarse a un costado suyo, sobre el troll y la penetrante mirada de McGonagall sobre cada uno de los presentes alumnos.

— _¿En qué estaban pensando?, ¡pudieron haber muerto! —_ les reprendió la mujer y su mirada –ya severa- o pareció aún más _—. Se les ordenó ir a sus dormitorios cuando estaban en el comedor—_ Draco miró a sus compañeros que parecían temblar bajo los reproches de la profesora.

— _P-profesora—_ gimió Granger a un lado. La anciana mujer envió toda su atención hacia ella _—. Ha sido mi culpa—_ mintió, y Draco lo sabía porque en realidad nadie le había pedido ir allá para enfrentar al troll y conociendo al resto del grupo podía deducir que les había ocurrido algo similar _—. Ellos han venido a buscarme—_ bueno, eso no era del todo falso.

— _¡Hermione Granger!_ —la voz asombrada de la mujer resonó en la húmeda estancia.

Draco miró a Granger morderse el labio antes de proseguir.

— _Yo…creí que podría vencer al troll, había leído mucho al respecto y…gracias a ellos estoy viva, llegaron cuando el troll estaba a punto de atacarme, de no haber actuado yo habría muerto—_ explicó.

Claro, había omitido la parte donde le habían encerrado con el troll y Draco tampoco iba a aportar que quizás _–al ver al troll andar por el pasillo-_ si podían haber avisado a tiempo a algún profesor.

El sonido de la madera repiqueteó contra la húmeda baldosa, al parecer, a Weasley se le había caído la varita de la mano debido a la impresión.

Draco se esforzaba por mantener su rostro impasible, no era complicado dado que los Malfoy parecían tener un talento innato.

Aun así, sintió el impulso de una sonrisa traviesa cosquillear en sus labios y lo reprimió, Hermione Granger estaba mintiendo, la sabelotodo que nunca rompía las reglas, la estudiante perfecta.

— _Ha sido una tonta, señorita Granger. Creer que podría contra un troll gigante…—_ la indignada voz de la profesora les hizo encogerse en su sitio. Snape seguía con la mirada fija sobre Draco, podía sentirlo, pero no le devolvería el gesto como para averiguarlo _—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de sensatez, señorita Granger, esperaba algo mejor de usted, estoy muy decepcionada—_ la chica se encogió aún más.

La mujer le observó con mayor detenimiento y un suspiro escapó de sus finos labios antes de proseguir.

— _Creo que no le han hecho daño, vaya ahora mismo a la sala común junto al resto de sus compañeros de casa—_ y sin más, Granger asintió y desapareció andando hacia la sala común.

 _Ahora venían ellos…_

— _Han sido unos insensatos…pero han corrido con suerte y han salvado a la señorita Granger…así que se les otorgará cinco puntos a cada uno—_ aquello no se lo esperaban _—. El director será informado del incidente, ahora vuelvan a sus salas comunes—_ sin esperar nada más, Draco lanzó una mirada a Snape y él le devolvió algo que podía leerse como un _"Luego hablaré contigo"_ y salió apresuradamente junto a Potter y Weasley, dejando a los adultos en el destruido baño de niñas.

Se detuvieron apenas se encontraron fuera de la estancia y analizaron sus rostros entre sí, se sentían jodidamente aliviados.

— _Pudo ser peor—_ soltó Draco en voz baja, sus compañeros asintieron.

— _Aunque creo que merecíamos más puntos—_ se quejó Weasley y -por primera vez- estabas de acuerdo con él, no habían luchado contra una mariposa, _¡había sido un jodido troll!_

Se despidieron con un asentimiento y echaron a andar a sus respectivas salas comunes, Potter y Weasley andando en dirección opuesta a la de Draco.

No había habido insultos ni nada, lo cual le resultaba un poco extraño pero razonable.

Aquella noche llegó a la sala común de Slytherin y el rumor de que había desaparecido justo cuando el troll entró al castillo era el chisme entre todos los presentes. Se sintió rodeado de sus habituales compañeros, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Blaise.

Nott _–por otra parte-_ parecía encontrar más interesante el fondo obscuro del lago negro, así que solo permaneció sentado en su butaca, cerca de la ventana.

Peguntas fueron y vinieron, Draco solo soltó algunas respuestas vagas. Decidió sentarse cerca de Nott y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de una túnica ondeante en la entrada de la sala común le hizo dar un respingo desde su lugar.

Miró al profesor Snape hacerle una sutil señal y se puso de en marcha detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos de cerca hacia su despacho. Había unos cuantos calderos en a estancia, todos burbujeando a su propio ritmo y el humo de distintas formas, colores y aromas afloraba de ellos. Sintió el impulso de echar un vistazo, pero lo reprimió.

— _Joven Malfoy—_ habló el profesor, devolviéndolo al sitio. Draco le miró de la mejor manera que alguien con su apellido podía hacerlo—. No creo necesario siquiera mencionar que lo que ha ocurrido esta noche tendrá consecuencias—ya, aquello lo había imaginado, sobre todo por la expresión extraña que había en el rostro del profesor cuando lo vio de piel en medio de tantos Gryffindor y un troll desmayado.

Esperó a que finalmente le dijera cuál sería su castigo y se lamentó al imaginar que quizás debería limpiar los desastres que hiciera Longbottom en clases.

— _Draco, te diré algo. No como tu profesor sino como tu padrino—_ su voz sonó casi como un murmullo y Draco apretó sus labios en una mueca desdeñosa, odiaba el siquiera recordar aquel pequeño detalle, no porque odiara al profesor ni mucho menos, sino que le resultaba vergonzoso que su propio padrino fuese a su vez profesor y no cualquier profesor, sino precisamente uno de los menos apreciados _—. Vigila muy bien el tipo de amistades que frecuentas, Draco…te convendría estar rodeado de las personas adecuadas._

Draco mordisqueó sus propias mejillas y evitó resoplar. Eso de las amistades ya lo tenía bastante claro, su padre se lo había dicho desde que era muy pequeño y el mismo estuvo proclamándolo como una oración durante las primeras semanas.

 _¿Qué había cambiado ahora_

— _Vete a la sala común—_ fueron las últimas palabras que el profesor le dedicó y por la expresión de su rostro, esperaba que Draco diera un poco más de sí en aquella charla, pero la verdad era que él ya estaba bastante confundido como para dar su opinión al respecto.

Caminando hacia la sala común, a un paso demasiado lento para su común andar, Draco se preguntaba fuertemente el porqué de las cosas que ahora sucedían a su alrededor.

Sus fuertes creencias parecían flaquear poco a poco con el paso de los minutos y tambalearse como un castillo de naipes bajo una suave brisa.

¿Estaría mal admitir que el incidente con el troll había sido… _emocionante_?

¿Estaría mal aceptar que _–y esto ni él mismo podría habérselo imaginado jamás-_ al estar allí con tres leones, enfrentándose a un troll gigante, se había sentido rodeado de algo similar a _verdaderos compañeros?_

No es que los de su casa estuvieran mal, es que simplemente era una convivencia diferente. Además, Crabbe y Goyle no eran especialmente brillantes y eso acortaba bastante el rango de situaciones que podrían manejar juntos.

La mañana siguiente al incidente del troll fue _–cuando menos-_ interesante. Los alumnos de distintos años y casas le señalaban y miraban con algo que Draco podía describir como admiración. El rumor de que cuatro alumnos de primero habían vencido a un troll gigante y casi habían destruido el baño de niñas era la comidilla.

Lo curioso _–a los ojos de todos-_ era que precisamente un Slytherin había confabulado con unos Gryffindor para la hazaña. Y lo malo de aquello es que sabían que la serpiente en cuestión era precisamente _él._

Logró escabullirse del constante interrogatorio y las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros de casa y echó a andar hacia la biblioteca.

Ese día no tenía clases de ningún tipo junto a los Gryffindor, pero si su instinto no fallaba…

 _Sí_ , cerca de la ventana de la biblioteca, estaban reunidos los tres Gryffindor que formaban _–junto a él-_ el grupo de _temerarios cazadores de trolls._

 _Vigila muy bien el tipo de amistades que frecuentas, Draco._

Uno de cabellera de un intenso rojo levantó la mirada y al encontrarle allí le hizo un gesto con la mano. _"Acércate"_ leyó en sus labios cuando murmuró inaudiblemente.

Y lo hizo, se sentó en la silla libre, justo a un lado de Potter una sonrisilla de complicidad se dibujó en el rostro de todos.

La vida obra de maneras curiosas, aunque aquello no resultaba muy extraño. Draco estaba seguro de que había circunstancias que no se podían atravesar sin formar un lazo, sin terminar unidos; quizás _–si se permitía a si mismo especular-_ derrotar a tun troll gigante de tres metros y medio era una de esas circunstancias.

Así que allí - _en la biblioteca de Hogwarts-_ con sus cabezas muy juntas y dibujando mapas invisibles con los dedos sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa, tres Gryffindor y un Slytherin hablaron sobre lo sucedió en el día hasta que se encontraron y también sobre lo extraño que era el hecho de que un troll entrara a Hogwarts de aquella manera, justo cuando un perro de tres cabezas parecía custodiar algo importante en el tercer piso.

* * *

 _~Travesura realizada~_

¡Hola!, lamento muchísimo la espera, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y re planteando la historia.

Debo decir que mi idea de que sea un fanfic corto se ha ido al caño jajaja

Quiero abarcar mucho más que solo las situaciones que aparezcan en los libros dado que en esta historia la intervención de Draco hará que muchas cosas cambien.

Quiero agradecerle a **sonrais777** por su comentario, me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo, gracias por leer.

¿Creen que merezca un review?


End file.
